Cody is a Bad Boy
by PeNzRcOoL
Summary: Cody and Zack are in love, but neither wants to admit it. So Zack tells Cody in the only way he can. Calling him names. co authored by me, and my sister Meggie.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is how this is going to go. I'm co-authoring this with my sister, Meggie, (I'm not using her penname because she changes it every week or so.) This chapter is all me, and next chapter will be all her and so on and so forth. If you would like to comment specifically on Meggie's or my work, just start off your review with the author you are reffering to. Okie? Okie. Btw, I don't own Zack and Cody...obviously.

Cody was smart. Too smart for his own good in Zack's eyes. Cody focused on his studies and Zack, hated it. Zack wanted Cody to focus on him. Zack wanted Cody to care about him more than grades. He just didn't know how to get what he wanted. Normally Zack could get someone to like him within mintues, but Cody was different. Cody meant a lot to Zack and he didn't want a short meaningless fling like with the girls. The girls didn't mean crap to Zack, for him, there was only Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody. Zack knew it was wrong for him to feel this way, but it felt so right. Cody was in his room across the hall while Zack was in his thinking about his brother. Little did he know Cody was doing much of the same thing.

Cody was sitting at his desk while staring at his computer screen. He knew he should be working on his homework for next month, or even emailing his mother, but he couldn't focus enough to do anything. Even time he started to work on anything the only thing he could think about was Zack. Zack's humor, his good looks, and the way Zack was so happy and bubbley all the time. Cody sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair, greatful that Woody wasn't there to question his lack in proficiency towards the shool work. Finally, Cody got up and went across the hall. He hesitated outside Zack's door. He needed an excuse to be bugging Zack. He was about to knock when the door opened to Zack's face right in front of Cody's. Cody was so shocked he couldn't think of anything to say. Lucky for him, Zack did.

"Cody, I was about to go to your room, I need help. With homework." Zack took a step back from me and looked a bit nervous. Cody shook it off as nothing. There was no way Zack could feel the same way. No way.

"Oh. You're actually gonna do your homework this week?" Cody said with a sour look on his face. He couldn't concentrate on homework with in another room, let alone within a few feet of him. "I can't give you enough help to get your grade up." Cody started to walk away.

"Coooodes, come on. I need your help." Zack had grabbed Cody's arm to keep him from walking away, and Zack couldn't seem to let go. He let his hand linger on Cody's skinny arm.

"Why should I help you? What's in it for me?" Cody asked pulling his arm out of Zack's grip. As much as he wanted to spend more time with his secret crush, he didn't want his secret exposed.

"Well...I could hook you up with Bailey." Zack sounded a bit somber, but Cody convienced himself that he was imagining it. Cody smiled and nodded in fake approvel. The boys then moved into Cody's room. Cody sat himself at his desk, and Zack sat on the edge of Cody's bed.

"So...what subject do you need help in?" Asked Cody while pulling up old assignments.

"Um...all of them?" Zack replied while laying back on Cody's bed.

"Ok, let's start with english. You should be doing a book report on...Romeo and Juliet. Right?" Cody said turning to face Zack. He was shocked to find Zack asleep, entangled in the sheets of Cody's bed. Cody sighed. The look on Zack's face was one he normlally wouldn't be sporting. It was a look of innocence. Cody found himself standing up and looming over Zack's sleeping form. He sat down and put his knees up against his chest. He looked at Zack's face, then at the floor, then back to his face.

" Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." Cody recited while staring at the face that mirrored his own. Cody closed his eyes and sighed to himself.

" What kind of garbage was that?" Asked Zack opening his eyes. Cody froze in a moment of embarassment and fear that Zack had figured it out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said quickly.

"The whole blah blah fire in lovers eyes blah blah something about a sea blah blah." Zack said sitting up and pushing the sheets off him.

"Its...its from Romeo and Juliet. Since that's what you're working on." Said Cody in a questioning voice, as if he was unsure of his own statement.

"Oh. Hey are you going to the talent show tonight?" Asked Zack. Standing up and ruffling his hair. Cody was mesmorized by Zack for a moment, untill he noticed Zack staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't planning on it, why? Do you want me to?" I asked suspciously. I knew Zack well enough to know he was probablly planning a prank of some sort.

"Yes." Answered Zack immediately. Cody looked at Zack and studied him, trying to see signs of an alternate purpose for Zack wanting Cody at the talent show. Cody finally nodded and Zack grinned. Not his normal sneaky grin, but a pure, real grin of happiness. Cody was concerned for his brother's health.

Cody ended up sitting near the front of the talent show. Since it was only school wide, and their school had a small number of people in it. Cody glanced at the program Mr. Mosbey was handing out to everyone. Cody almost fainted when he saw Zack's name on the program going third. For his talent, it said singing. The other singers had a song listed next to their names, but not Zack. Cody took a deep breath. He jumped when Bailey sat next to him.

"Hey Cody! Glad you could make it! I go on after Zack, so I gotta go, but I figured I'd say hi before the show. Baliey half-hugged Cody and scampered off. Woody was on First with a digusting burping off the alphabet both frontwards and backwards. Cody was left unimpressed but the judges seemed pretty into it.

Second was London with a loud and off-key version of her song, London is Really Great. Cody was certain the only person who enjoyed it was London. Zack came on next, he was wearing ridciously tight jeans, with a design on them that made them look a lot like a pair of Bailey's jeans. He was also wearing a hot pink polo. Soon music started playing. It had a techno type sound to it. Zack began singing and dancing. His dancing seemed extremely girly, with lots of hip swigles and big hand and arm movments. At first I didn't pay attention to the lyrics, but when I did I was shocked.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

Cody noticed that Zack kept looking at me during his performance, but Cody convinced himself that he was only imagining it. The rest of the performances were a blur. All Cody could think of was Zack's hips. Those damn hips.

In the end, Zack was banned from the contest for being too sexy, or as the judges put it, 'Too inappropiate.' Cody was laying on his bed, inhaling the scent, looking for any signs that Zack was on his bed only a few hours earlier Cody wanted to go to Zack's room, but he had no reason to. Cody's feet didn't listen though. Neither did his hands. He ended up back in front of Zack's door. Cody's hand formed a fist and knocked softly on Zack's door. The door opened to a hal-naked Zack.

"Zack, where's your shirt?" Asked Cody. Zack shrugged and opened the door. Cody came in and sat on the unused bed next to Zack's. It was covered in trash and food and other things that were unpleasent. Zack sat on his bed and looked at Cody.

"So, what's up?" asked Zack.

"That song...why would sing that? And were you wearing Bailey's clothes?"

"Only the jeans were Baileys. The polo was mine. But the boots were Bailey's too, good thing she has big feet."

"Boots? What boots?" Asked Cody confused. He didn't remember seeing boots. Zack held up a pair of boots that were black and had heels on them. Cody gaped and was surprised he didn't notice them on Zack eariler that evening.

"Oh..my...god..." Cody was barely able to get his words out, he was so taken by surprise.

" I know. So...did you like it? My song...was about you." Zack said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean about me? I'm not a bad boy at all." Cody said blushing a little. Zack had to be kidding. Maybe Zack took the meaning of the song incorrectly. It was possiable. Zack wasn't very smart.

"You're my bad boy." Zack said simply. Then Zack's lips gently touched Cody's. Cody was unable to move, but he wasn't sure if it was because of shock or fear. Zack pulled away from Cody but Cody didn't move.

"I'm going to assume that you're not really going to hook me up with Bailey." Cody said bluntly. Zack smiled and nodded.

End of Chapter ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Okie now here's Meggie's Chapter! Hooray! ...sorta.

Zack's POV

I grabbed a towel from Cody's towel stand, being sure to get one from the bottom, so all the ones on top fall down. Cody grunted and re-folded them.

"Hey Cody, you gonna go swim with us? Everyone's going. London, Woody, me, and...Bailey." I put extra emphasis on Bailey.

"I guess. I am due for a break." Cody said. We finally got there and Woody, London, and Bailey were already there...In the pool. Cody and I jumped in and laughed when we got up.

"What took y'all so long?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, nothing"...I said secretly looking at Cody. Woody looked at me like I was crazy.

"So Cody... Shouldn't you be at the towel station working?" Bailey said trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh, I already did all my work...For the rest of the year." I was trying not to call him a nerd, but London had beaten me at it.

"My daddy just had to stick me on this stupid sea school didn't he...especially with these stupid sea school nerds!" London doesn't know the true meaning of nice so everybody was fine with it.

" Bailey can I talk to you?" I said trying to not sound all panicky...which didn't work for me. " Sure Zack".

" Thanks so much for letting me borrow your boots and jeans, they really helped my performance... even if they killed my you for understanding my urgent need too."

"Zack, it doesn't matter if you need it, its just when Cody needs it... I'm gonna be worried... You know what happened last time." We laughed for a moment then went back to where everyone else was.

"Zack what did you do?"

"Cody, don't worry about anything, its all fine."

We were sitting there for a moment then I suggested we get out and head to the smoothie stand and I would make everybody a free smoothie.

" I am up for a smoothie!" Woody said expectedly. We all went to the smoothie stand and I made everybody's favorites. The only thing that mattered to me was I was with Cody... even if we were with everybody else. As planned, London went to her dorm to change, Bailey went to the bathroom and Woody went to the hot tub to meet some girls he thought would go on a date with him. Finally Cody and I were alone!

"So Cody, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" I asked inconspisuosly.

" I am doing quiet fine, thank you for caring, unlike some people." Wow he wasn't suspicious at all. I think I'm doing pretty well.

Right then London ran up looking for Bailey looking pretty mad. She ran to the bathroom Yelling Bailey's name.

"Looks like Bailey finally got her revenge...on London's clothes." I said trying not to laugh really hard. Just then Woody ran away from the girls who were trying to attack him, he'd gotten smarter over the hundreds of times girls have attacked him because he was to gross.

"Bailey hasn't walked out with her hair filled with soap yet... thats a good sign, but also a bad sign." I said trying to keep it from being silent.

"I really hope London doesn't hurt her physically." He said still in love with the country girl who came from Kettlecorn, Kansas.

"I told you you still love her."

"I don't love her... I have strong feelings for her." He said denying everything.

"Yeah, sure." I said still pondering on the thought of him not "loving" her but having "strong feelings" for her.

"I just don't get why you don't admit your feelings again, I don't think you deserve 6 months of torture again." I said feeling sorry for him wanting to not admit that he still loves the girl... without really knowing if he does or not. Bailey ran out of the bathroom with lipstick all over her face, her clothes on backwards, and her hair a mess.

London ran out after her trying to pull her hair.

"London!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I paged Mr. Mosbey about the problem and he came running up looking for them and he broke it up... asking

"What happened?". Bailey and London started talking at the same time.

"Zipppp." Mr. Mosbey was spoke up telling Mr. Mosbey what Bailey did. "So, she threw your clothes in the toilet and tried to flush them down the drain?" I was trying so hard not to laugh at . Mosbey turned around looking at me crazy-like. Cody and I walked away from the smoothie stand and walked to our cabins together. When we got to the cabins, we were talking,

" Hey, do you wanna do this again sometime?" I asked.

"Sure, but without the others, okay?" He said nonchalantly.

"Then its a rendezvous."

" Wow Zack, when did you learn these big words?" Cody said worried.

"I learned a few things from you."


End file.
